Partha System
The Partha system is named for the discoverer of the one Class M world in the system. It is also called the Felicity system. The Partha system is a triple star system. It is unusual for triple stars to have class M worlds, so the system was overlooked in the initial star surveys of the region. Ralph Partha a late 22nd century independent planet surveyor took the unlikely system as his first job. It was also his last job. The finder fee paid by the Ane for rights to the system set him up for life. The three stars are Alpha Partha, a blue giant star, Beta Partha, a red dwarf, and Gamma Partha, a yellow dwarf (G3) in a far orbit of the first pair. It is around this sun that Felicity is located. Felicity is the newest Ane settlement in the Federation, and the only one settled in Federation historic times. It is important for, if nothing else, evidence of how the Ane move into a star system and make a world their own. Alpha-Beta Partha This dual sun consists of a Blue-white giant and a red dwarf. Alpha Partha is a blue-white giant on the standard scale, it is a B3 star. Beta Partha orbits Alpha Partha with a period of 100 days, and at right angles to the planetary elliptic. Marble -- Alpha Partha One Class: J Gravity: 2.66 G Diameter 175,490 miles Period: 307.8 days Rotation: 18.4 hours Satellites: M-2335 -- class: D gravity: 0.0017 G diameter 160 miles period: 0.56 days rotation: 12 hours Cateye -- class: I gravity: 0.27 G diameter 2560 miles period: 6.5 days rotation: 102.5 hours M-2224 -- class: D gravity: 0.0022 G diameter 560 miles period: 10 days rotation: 240 hours Agate -- class: G gravity: 0.11 G diameter 2609 miles period: 15.3 days rotation: 367.2 hours Steely -- class: D gravity: 0.15 G diameter 2956 miles period: 20.1 days rotation: 482.4 hours Shooter -- class: D gravity: 0.0001 G diameter 254 miles period: 23.5 days rotation: 102 hours Hazel -- class: D gravity: 0.0046 G diameter 876 miles period: 26 days rotation: 27.8 hours Swirly -- class: E gravity: 0.18 G diameter 3560 miles period: 30.7 days rotation: 27.8 hours Tigereye -- class: D gravity: 0.003 G diameter 954 miles period: 36.4 days rotation: 19.3 hours Malachite -- class: D gravity: negligible diameter 5 miles period: 52 days rotation: 7 hours Life: none Marble is a hot Jupiter. It is very hot and very active. It's proximity to Alpha Parth makes even investigating it difficult. It has no known life or commercial value. Granite -- Alpha Partha Two Class: K Gravity: 1.6 G Diameter 8200 miles Period: 1689.1 days Rotation: 54 hours Satellites: none Life: Single-cell extreme fanua Granite is your basic rock. It is blasted and barren. It has a thick and deadly atmosphere of sulphurous compounds. In short, a mid-gravity poisonous high pressure planet. Doubtless minerals are present on this hot ball of rock, but conditions are not favorable even for an underground mining facility. The gravity level is just high enough to be uncomfortable for most humanoids. The desired resources are easier to get in other places. Life surprisingly does exist on this planet. Sulphur digesting microbes exist in numbers in the boiling acidic pools that pass for lakes on this planet. The mats are sometimes as much as three feet thick. Diamond -- Alpha Partha Three Class: M* Gravity: 0.87 G Diameter 7402 miles Period: 3378.2 days Rotation: 30.6 hours Satellites: none Life: aquatic complex multi-cellular forms, neural nets, central nervous systems, invertebrate. Terran simple plants, extreme microbes. Diamond is class M by the skin of its teeth. It is far too marginal to colonize, even for the Ane. It does have life in the oceans, and a hard-scrabble lichen and algae type of life on land. However most of the surface is arid and covered in crystallized carbon. Yep, crystallized carbon. The entire planet is covered in diamond pebbles, diamond sand, and diamond dust. To begin with every other prospector in existence thought Diamond was a free ride. After enough of them paid the price for trying, the raids stopped. Diamond has no ozone barrier, massive amounts of ultraviolet and sometimes hard radiation pound the planet daily. Stepping out onto Diamond's surface, with its seeming breathable and friendly atmosphere can be a death sentence. A slow painful death sentence. The Ane keep minimal security and mine the planet for a source of industrial grade diamond cheaper than replication. The occasional gem quality stone is also found. The Felicity gem museum has the most spectacular examples, including the largest known natural cut diamond in the Federation. "The Rock" weights in at an incredible 106,137 carets. It is brilliant cut and exhibits no bare-eye visible flaws, and only two inclusions of visible size. The fire is quite brilliant, and it is a popular sight for visitors. Gamma Partha Gamma Partha is a yellow dwarf star (G3) in a long orbit around the alpha-beta pair. It has a period of 1557 years, and three planets of its own. It is evident that Gamma Partha came into orbit around Alpha-Beta. the system is older and has complex life you would not see with a main sequence blue white star. The outer planets of the Gamma Parta system paid the price in the dance of gravity as did the Kupler belt and oort cloud. Local space is considered alive with rogue bodies. Yea, whole freaking planets are flying about if you are not careful. Missedit -- Gamma Partha One Class: F Gravity: 0.6 G Diameter 4670 miles Period: 88 days Rotation: 2112 hours Satellites: none Life: none Missedit is a hot ball of rock. It has no atmosphere and is only notable for the fact that it almost killed Ralph Partha before he discovered anything. His rather faulty sensors didn't tell him about the planet in his path and he learned about the third star in the triad by barely missing collision with Gamma Partha One as he came out of warp. "Missed it." He said, and Missedit it became. The planet has no other redeeming qualities. Felicity -- Gamma Partha Two Class: M Gravity: 0.98 G Diameter 7860 miles Period: 350.2 days Rotation: 26.1 hours Satellites: Selen -- class: F gravity: 0.163 G diameter 3060 miles period: 33 days rotation: 792 hours Life: Vertebrate, complex nervous system, aquatic and terran forms. Sentient transplant. Ane 50% Other 50% Felicity is the most recently settled Ane world in the Federation. The Ane have been here only since the mid 22nd century. It is also the most cosmopolitan of the Ane systems. The one decent planet having to serve all. Felicity is an almost duplicate of Earth, only slightly hotter. It has the large moon, and the 70% water surface. Ane have occupied every corner they reasonably can here. It is the only planet where the Ane migrate from seasonal pasture grounds as the seasons change. As typical of the Ane since their settlement their has been both a drop in the numbers of the large predators, and a like drop in the large herbivores that compete with Ane. There have been protests over their altering the natural ecology of the planet. The protests have fallen on deaf ears. The local government is the Ane, and they like the changes, and the Federation has no jurisdiction over the local polices. The Greens have lost this one, but are slow to admit it. Felicity has a number of large cities. Harmony is the largest and the capital of the planet and the system. Harmony is a series of archologies that hold 70% of the non-Ane population of the planet. Extensive farming belts in the nearby mountains provide for the city's needs. Every effort has been made to provide arable land in areas Ane do not favor to leave more open land for the landlords. Harmony is a manufacturing and business center. Offices for the Kimberless Diamond Mining Company, Nanotech, Waldo & Magic, Stoner Medical Systems, El Nanth Starships, and Korlis Drives are found here, as well as hundreds of local and small companies. Felicity is also the location of Memory Two. A duplicate of the Savanna Memory One complex in every respect. Memory Two University is located in the Old Towers section of Harmony. Felicity has one moon, Selen. It has nearly the same mass ratio as the earth/moon pair in the sol system. Selen is the site of the Felicity Space Dock. Both orbital and ground facilities exist. What Selen has that makes building starships here a good idea is massive veins of trititanium. Dilithium is also found in quantity on several of the systems rocky worlds. As a result the Felicity Space Dock is becoming a major builder of starships. Carnival -- Gamma Partha Three Class: J Gravity: 2.06 G Diameter 146,490 miles Period: 5402.1 days Rotation: 14.4 hours Satellites: Rock -- class: D gravity: 0.0012 G diameter 154 miles period: 0.9 days rotation: 21.6 hours Bacchanal -- class: I gravity: 0.27 G diameter 3170 miles period: 5 days rotation: 125 hours Wassail --class: D gravity: 0.087 G diameter 1700 miles period: 10.2 days rotation: 720 hours Carousel -- class: F gravity: 0.13 G diameter 3001 miles period: 17.4 days rotation: 400 hours Ring systems 1-3 Swan -- class: E gravity: 0.18 G diameter 3560 miles period: 24 days rotation: 560 hours Ring systems 4-5 Pearl -- class: E gravity: 0.13 G diameter 2460 miles period: 29.9 days rotation: 89 hours Ring system 6 Frolic -- class: D gravity: 0.017 G diameter 1360 miles period: 37 days rotation: 54 hours Spree -- class: D gravity: 0.013 G diameter 903 miles period: 45.6 days rotation: 34 hours Revel -- class: D gravity: 0.0007 G diameter 260 miles period: 53 days rotation: 7 hours Life: multicelled, complex neural system invertebrate Carnival is the Christmas ornament planet. It has colorful bands of weather, rings that thrill, even life. For a big planet it has it all. Carousel has a base for the study of the life found in class J worlds. The Carnival types seen a little brighter than most. Category:Planets Category:Ane Space Category:Epiphany Trek